bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 10
Angry Rich Kids Today was Tuesday, October 5. It has been a long day so far. Math was such a drag, as usual, and I didn't see Michael, Charles or Greg at lunch. I guess they had important things to do around that time. While I was just sitting in the cafeteria alone, I thought about all that has happened the last few years. Too much has happened during the two years before and too many things is happening right now. The G.S. Crew is still doing their evil plans and I still had to deal with Max and his boys. Too much was happening for me. While I was thinking, I saw some Preppies starring at me with anger in their faces. I didn't understand why they were doing that. Right after my final class of the day, Law Enforcement Studies, I hung out with Greg in our dorm room. We mainly talked about what happened to me last night. "They just don't give up, do they?" Greg said. "Apparently not", I said. "After getting Whitney into jail and having their drugs taken away or destroyed, they still won't give up. I can't believe that Jerry Mendez got out of juvie". "How do they have a contact in the police force that helps them out?" Greg asked. "I know. They're just a group of degenerate teens and yet they have help from some cop", I said. "Who do you think it could be?" Greg asked. "Well, there's three cops that I know of", I stated. "Who?" Greg said. "There's Officer Williams for one and also Norton", I started. "I doubt it's Norton. Probably his father though", Greg said. "You gotta remember, he graduated right before I came here and he was studying to be a cop while hanging with the Greasers the whole time". "And then who else?" Greg asked. "Well, there's this cop who came from The Carraways. His name is Kemp Churchill. I don't know. I only met him three times this year, but I'm not going to take a chance". After telling Greg about this Kemp guy, his cell phone ringed. He answered and then listened for about a minute. Then he hung up and said, "I gotta go. It's something important". Before he stepped out the door, he then said, "If you ask me, it could be someone related to one of the members that's helping them out". He then left. I then left the room and then decided to take a walk to think about things. It wasn't one of the best ideas to do since what happened last night, but it was helping me think at least. "If you ask me, it could be someone related to one of the members that's helping them out". Greg's statement went through my thoughts like the wind on a nice summer day. That could be it, but there was only one problem: we only knew two people in the crew and one person helping them out and he was in jail. After a while of walking, I decided to go to the Bullworth Vale Park and just chillax there. I walked through the park and then up the hill to where the concrete tables were. I sat down and then just thought of everything while I smoked. While just sitting there, four Preps walked up to me. I didn't bother starring up or answering them. "Poor boy, you just made the biggest mistake of your life", one of them said. "What? Smoking a cigarette?" I joked. "Admit your guilt", the second one said. I then recognized the voice of the second one as Tad's. "What are you bitching and moaning about?" I said to Tad. "That's it. Get him", Tad ordered. Two of them tried to grab a hold of my arms, but I slipped out of their grip and then slugged them both. "Now YOU GUYS made the biggest mistake of your lives", I told them. I tackled one of them and then kept punching him in the stomach. Just then, one of the other ones kicked me in the chest and then punched me in the face. The kick in the stomach hurt bad, but not to where it could knock the wind out of me. I then pushed him onto the ground and then started kicking him till I know he wasn't going to get back up. The next guy was about as big as Bif and Derby. I slugged him in the nose and he did a round-house kick. I dodged it and then gave him a jab in the stomach before I knocked him down onto the ground and slugged him several times till he was out. It was only me and Tad left. He pulled out his airsoft pistol and then aimed it at me. "Dude, I been shot alot by paintballs and recently by an actual gun. You think that will stop me?" I told him. I then kicked the gun out of his hand and then grabbed him by the collar. I dragged him to the edge of the cliff and then threatened to drop him. "What the hell. I never messed with you guys and now you jumped me. Why the fuck did you do that?" "Don't act dumb. You and Michael were behind this. Maybe also that psycho Charles and Greg as well. Derby wants blood". "WHAT THE FUCK DID WE DO?" I shouted in his face. "Like I'm going to explain to you", Tad said. I knew I wasn't going to get anything from him, so I just left him and then walked away from the park. I didn't feel like getting jumped by some more rich kids. I remembered how Tad was the leader of the 'bad' Preps during the whole civil war. I wonder why Derby never kicked him out of the clique or even gave him a proper beating to teach him not to berate his leadership skills again. I walked into Burger Shot for a minute, then pulled my cell phone out to call Michael. I waited till he answered the phone. "Who the fuck is this?" he joked. "Michael, why did the Preps just jump me?" I asked him. "What?" he asked. "Why did the Preps attacked me? I did nothing to them and they're talking about how you, me, Greg and Charles are going to pay. Oh God, did Charles piss them off somehow?" "They're just jealous because we're the sexiest guys on campus", Michael joked. "MIKE", I yelled. "They blame us for vandalizing their gym. Happy sunshine?" he said. "What?" I said. "Check out the Glass Jaw Gym. While you're at it, get a life you fucking lazy bum", he joked. I walked over to the boxing gym and looked at the damage. It was really bad. Windows smached and there was spray paint everywhere. "Hope they have insurance", I said before walking off. I walked back to the school in silence. Things were going to be bad again. Me versus the rich kids, just like freshman year. I wonder how long it was going to last. 6 Days Later; Sunday, October 11; 12:00 PM I read a copy of The Bullworth Times for this week and then found the article about the boxing gym being vandalized. It consisted of a few columns, but there was plenty to read about it. I didn't find anything about me or my friends in it, so I'm guessing they're keeping the revenge thing a secret. It was good enough. At least we didn't have to worry about Mr. Johnson getting on our cases about it. But boy, is it gonna be a long year for us. For me. Category:Blog posts